The Other Doppleganger
by Rosemary-Alice-Granger
Summary: Aleigha is Elana Gibert's younger sister, but Aleigha takes care of her as a mother would. Will the dopplegangers be able to play a trick on Klaus and live? Will they succeed? What hidden talents does Aleigha keep from people?


Chapter 1- the infamous Salvatore brothers Aleigha's POV-

Ughh! School suck's it's always the same. It's so boreing and slow. This school needs something to liven it up! I swea- I think the school has found what it need.. Oh my gosh he is so hott! He has black hair and ice blue eye's that I have alway's been dieng to have! But instead Im stuck with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.. Just like my sister, Elana Gilbert. I'm Aleigha Gilbert. The reckless one. "Katherine, what are you doing here I thought you were dead!." The black haired guy questions while crushing every bone in my BODY! " What the heck are talking about? I dont know a Katherine!" I yelled as I felt on of my ribs crush in 2. Literally! Im pretty sure the freakishly strong guy has just broken one of my left ribs. Suddenly I was dropped and got the effin breath knocked out of me! "What the Heck!" I sceamed at him as I felt something snap again. " Ughh.." I moaned as I rolled over onto my stomach while holding onto my left ribbcage. "Hmm. Well what to do with the little, terribly fragile, doppleganger." Said the hot bastar! Oh my gosh the nerve he has! He just broke my ribs and he doesnt even care! He is smirking! Screw him! "Well, I would say the fragile little doppleganger is going to go and take care of herself now. Idiot." I said clearly knowing fully well he heard me loud and clear. I decided to get up and walk away untill he grabbed my arm. "Hm, Gilbert girl huh, I met you'r older sister a minute ago. Intresting." He said with wonder in his voice and he looked at my locket. My body went rigid after he spoke of my older sister, Elana. NObody messes with my family! " And." I snapped codly at him. Dareing him to continue. "Alittle protective are we?" He said tesingly, his lips forming a smirk. "Shut it! What do you want?" He said nothing just looked at me " Then let me go." I said demandingly. He let me go immediately. I then started limping away to the school nurse. Apperntly i have 2 broken ribbs and need to go to the hospital immediatly! Soo dramatic.. Way to dramatic. " Can you just push them back in place and hand me the wrap?" I asked immpatiently. " I- I- I dont know. I mean I dont have any morphine or anything you need so you wont- i dont know." She sighed. This women is the worse school nurse in world history! "Just do it. I can take it Imma big girl! Do it." I growled. Man this chick was getting on my nerves. She diddnt even reply or give me any time to prepare myself for it she just pushed back with those shacky hands she always has. I felt searing pain shoot through my side as I growled and glared ot the wall opposit me. If anybody walked in there and saw me right now they would be pretty terrified. Ms. dumb bimbo through me the wrapping stuff and the turned on her heal and muttered something that sounded like stupid ungrateful kids. I then proceded to wrap myself up so that my ribs were tightly compacted so they could heal properly. " Thanks." I said over my shoulder as my curly hair bounced with every step I took. That is how people tell me and Elana apart. I have bouncy waves that i dont even have to fix. She has pin straight hair that curls in at the ends. BUt we both have those dark, almost black, eyes that light up with emotion most times. But lately those light have dimmed out of all of our eyes.. Our parents had just died due to a car wreck. It's all my fault to. I convinced Elana to go to a party with me. Elana got trashed and me being the protective sister I am stayed atleast alittle sober to take care of her. Well mom and dada found out and came to pick us up... Me and Mom got in a fight Dad turned around to solve the situation. He lost control of the car, and drove off of a bridge. I with the help of another man i cant put a face to helped me revive my sister my parent would let me take care of them intill Elana was alive and atleast ok again. But by that time the car was already pracitally at the bottom of the river by now. I couldnt save them, therefor it is all my fault. But I try to help Elana and Jemery enpugh to were their lives are liveable. I walked into my Social Studies class to see I was late and the teacher had just smarted off to my depressed and broken older sister. "Hey, talk to my sister like that again and I'll have to rip you into a million tiny peices." I said makeing my way to the seat next to the weird guy stareing at my sister. "Oh and yeah dont give me that 'i was takeing it easy on you for obvious reson's' bull crap you just played on my sister. If i hear you say that again i will slap that smug look right off you'r face. In all niceness." I said in anger but at the very last part I put the most innocence in my voice as I could. The teacher gave me a sour look and the noticed the wrap around my ribcage. Immiatley knowing what he was going to say i buttoned up my leather jacket. "Hm. Already, at the begginning of the year, you already went and got you'r head handed to you on a silver platter, huh Gilbert." He said smugly thinking he had won. "Probably because of that mouth of you'rs. Never know when to shut up do you." "Hmm. Well. Atually no. I meen it seems as if you are just as bad as me. Considering that you are so pathetic as to pick on pour innocent girls like my older sister. Huh. Looks like you cant talk about us like we are just the most pathetic things ever when you only treat us like that when you just feel sorry for yourself." I said with as much niceness as I could muster into that rampage. The guy next to me chuckled a little and I later found out his name is Stefan. Apperntly him and Caroline are haveing a June wedding. Wow, never really like Caroline. I swear she is the type of girl to pretend to be friend with you and then the next second she turns on you. Anyways when me and Elana went home that day it was likke this weird crow thing was stalking us. I threw a rock at it for heveans sake! It still didnt budge he just dodged and looked at me and made this weird crow sound. It almost sounded like the damn thing was laughing at me. When we got home I immedeatly went and got my diary and headed to my parents grave. Dear old sister of mine and me started this when they died. We walked she being dragged me skipping while locking arms with her. Yes I know I'm weird. But that is why so many people love me! When we reached the grave yard i let go of Elana and walked to stones that state my parents name. All the sarcasme and attitude I once had stored in me gone at the moment. I sobered up quickly. I sat down on my dads grave while Elana sat on moms. I looked at Elana to see she had tears in her innocent eyes. I got up and walked over to Elana. I put my arm around her as she turned her head and cryed into my sholder. I just held her until she stopped crying and looked at me. "Im so sorry. I diddnt meen to." She continued to ramble on and on. " Elana, you have nothing to be sorry for. Im your sister this is what I do! We are a family we take care of eachother!" I said smileing at her. " Dear ol' sister of mine. I take care of you, you take care of me. You love me, I love you. Thats just how it goes." I said with smirk forming on my lips. Just then fog started surrounding us like it was trying to sufficate us. "Come on sis, we gotta go. It's getting late." I said with alittle difficulty considering my ribs. I held out my hand waiting for her to take it. When she did, she automatically stuck her arm out with a smile waiting for me to take it... Wow this is a clique moment. I loked back for one second and saw the mysterious hottie that broke my ribbs stairing at me and my sister with a smirk. Wow, Elana first day of school and you already went and got yourself a stalker.. Wow! I just rolled my eyes and looped arm through hers and smiled at her lovingly. Elana truely is the best sister known to man kind but I'm the most protective and sarcastic. Ahh I love my family. Elana started running and got a cut on her leg. I looked into my purse to see the wrap from the nurses office. Just when I pulled out the wrap Stefan Salvatore himself came running up the hill. "Umm. Hey you, you'r the girl that sat next to me in Social Studies and told off out the teacher. Stefan Salvatore." "yeah-huh! Thats me! Yup Thats great. What are you doing here?" I said just curious. I mean Me and Elana are here because of our parents but why is he here? I mean you would think it would be obvious but he just moved here. Right? " Oh, I know somebody that is buried here." He said disractedly. His eyes were so black but at school they were green. Plus he was stareing at Elana's leg. Ok I know this will sound weird but I do beleive in vampires.. He is still looking at Elan's leg. "What happened to you'r leg, Umm" Stefan trailed off not yet knowing her name. To tell you the truth at the moment I would prefer it that way. "Elana, Oh I guess it got cut by a branch or something." She said lifting her leg onto the rock next to her. I protectively stoof in front of her while watching Stefan closely. He frowned at me looked at my ribs and asked me what the man that did that to me looked like. When I answered and blocked his veiw of Elana's leg he was gone within seconds. No where to be found. I might need to look into this Stefan Salvatore. He was looking at Elana like she was his next meal. Well, He's got another thing comen. I thought witha smirk slowly makeing its way on to my face...


End file.
